The Mistake
by St. Black Rose
Summary: "¿Es un error querer amar a alguien? ¿Fue un error enamorarme de tí?" aquellos que aman sufren por esto, no es que esté mal amar... pues él quiere amarlo... así provoque su propia muerte... él dijo que lo acompañaría hasta el final.


**Disclaimer: **_Death Note o sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia y personajes le pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Y esto esta hecho -obviamente- sin fines de lucros ya que es un FANFIC publicado en una página dirigida especialmente a estos, eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que cualquier fanfic que nos encontremos en están basados en un anime/película/serie/libro/manga/juego y los personajes no le pertenecen al autor del fanfic :/ ah si... y las canciones qué tal vez use tampoco me pertenecen xD ya que con mi hermosa garganta no puedo cantar media canción sin quedar ronca._

**Advertencia:** Hasta ahora no hay nada feo que ver aquí, ((_por ahora_)) pero si NO te gusta el shonen-ai, el yaoi o Death Note, te pido amablemente que te largues por donde viniste y NO hagas ningún comentario ofensivo. Si no te gusta, no leas. Si te disgusta, no busques ¬¬ _got it memorized?_

Gracias por leer n_n

* * *

Death Note Fanfic: The mistake

Prólogo

_**La tinta...**_

.

_Se encontraba esparcida por toda la mesa. Cambiaba el clásico marrón del viejo escritorio a un caoba oscuro en las partes donde estaba menos concentrada, mientras que en otras, se encargaba de motear la mesa con puntos negros esparcidos por doquier. _

_._

_**Y los libros...**_

_._

_También manchados por el desastre de tinta, papeles atigrados con letras que alguna vez fueron legibles, yacían ahora mojados, manchados y rallados, con la tinta corrida. Documentos que quizá eran importantes, ya no significaban nada. Eran solo otros papeles mojados y arruinados por un desastre. Una calamidad fruto de un pecado. Hija de un error._

_._

_**¿Y qué sería tan grave...**_

_._

_Cómo para hacer que una dama llorase? ¿qué escena se encontraba detrás de aquel desastre?_

_¿Seria culpa de la sangre que parecía comenzar a mezclarse con la tinta?_

_Pues ya la escena no era marrón, caoba, blanca y negra. Se habían unido de las gamas del rojo un oscuro carmín, un vinotinto... y por encima, en lo más claro... un rojo vivo._

_Un rojo sangre._

_El color de las promesas... de las promesas inquebrantables. El color de las promesas que no se deben hacer. Sabiendo que nunca serian capaces de ser cumplidas, el color del amor, el color del dolor._

* * *

Un estudiante era felicitado por haber escrito algo que parecía prometer un gran futuro. Pues el tenía talento como escritor y el apoyo de sus padres. Las chicas a sus pies. Pudo haber sido capitán del equipo fe fútbol, baloncesto o cualquier otro deporte que dieran ahí, pues era excelente en todos. Él tenía al colegio a sus pies. Una beca para las mejores universidades. Un auto que le gustaba. Todo lo que podía imaginar.

Y se supone que debería de ser feliz.

Pero él... _no_ era feliz.

"_Y el príncipe tenía el reino a sus pies, a las princesas de todos los reinos y el aprecio de cualquiera que pasara ante él. Tenía todo. Menos lo que que él deseaba, anhelaba y soñaba._

_Pues en su mundo de cristal, todo podría reventar con un chirrido agudo._

_Pues en aquella tierra perfecta, no había perfección. No había una compañía real._

_Todos se movían por interés. Negocios. Dinero._

_El príncipe sólo quiere escapar y ser amado por quien es."_

El estudiante de honor, hijo perfecto, ciudadano ejemplar. No era más que un príncipe, preguntándose el por qué de aquel vacío que hacia llorar a su alma, el motivo por el cual sin importar cuanto mirara en sus verdes ojos, no hallaba su alma. ¿acaso es que no tenía un corazón?. No, no era eso. Él sabía que lo tenía todo, hasta un corazón. Pero su monótona vida de perfección solo le hacia perderse, solo le hacia rogar el ser parte de uno de sus cuentos, donde todos le quisiesen, donde todos le odiasen y donde el pudiera _creer_ en alguna de esas personas. Pero pronto sería su oportunidad para correr, huir y brillar con su propia luz, comenzar de nuevo. Sin que nadie sepa quién es él. Sin que nadie se entere de su existencia. Donde nadie sepa que le obsesionan los video-juegos, que no soporta a Shakespeare y que la música clásica lo marea.

Otra cosa que nadie sabía... es qué su verdadero talento era su extraña capacidad de modificar _su_ realidad. Que mientras una pelota botaba para él una bomba explotaba. Nadie sabía que se encerraba en su mundo para no caer preso de la monotonía. De la horrible tiranía que representaba la palabra monotonía.

.

.

**_Y dos semanas después..._**

.

.

Cerró los ojos.

.

Él esperó

.

Esperó y esperó pacientemente

.

A que su nombre fuera pronunciado.

.

.

_**Un minuto.**_

_._

_**Treinta segundos**_

_._

_**Quince segundos**_

_._

_**Cinco segundos**_

_._

_**Cero**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Mail Jeevas,_

_o mejor conocido como Matt Jeevas..."_

Los aplausos inundaron la calma del salón mientras el príncipe pelirrojo se levantaba de su asiento.

"_Estudiante de honor y orgullo del pueblo,_

_pase adelante para recibir su título de graduación"_

Caminó con elegancia hacia el hombre que hablaba, le extendió la mano, tomó sus diplomas y dio un discurso que todos disfrutaron. Lo coronaron con medallas y fue felicitado por todos. Fue como siempre era, él siendo el centro de atracción, como el gran león en medio de un zoológico. Tan poderoso, pero tan impotente. Inútil. Enjaulado. Encadenado. Encerrado. Condenado...

A la tiranía de la monotonía.

Pero el gran león ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada más. En un par de días partiría a otra ciudad, se disfrazaría de gato y pasaría desapercibido por los cazadores en busca de animales para enjaular. ¿No suena hermosa esa palabra llamada _libertad_? Y la paz... nunca había parecido tan cercana y tangible. Era un sabor completamente nuevo.

_-"¿Será así de delicioso como comenta la gente?"_

.

.

_**Y así pasó la semana...**_

.

.

Fueron despedidas difíciles, lagrimas agrias, dulces y saladas, regalos, deseos, suerte... Lo que siempre se daba a alguien que importante que partiría a un lugar lejano. Se despidió de sus padres y abuelos...

_-"El rey y la reina. El gran emperador y la gran emperatriz"_

Guardó su equipaje. Monto en su auto. Encendió el motor. Ajustó el retrovisor y miró, por ultima vez hacia atrás...  
-_"...Y se sintió melancólico. Por fin escapaba pero comenzaba a extrañar... Aun así ya era muy tarde, muy tarde. Volver no era una opción. Tenia sus sueños en sus manos y el príncipe no era estúpido como para arrojarlos al vacío situado __bajo sus pies. Así que continuó... Sin dudar... Sin volver a mirar hacia atrás"._

Y así se encaminó hacia la autopista, bajando la ventana para sentir el aire frío pasar por su rostro y acariciar sus cabellos. Él sabia que sus ojos no serían afectados gracias a los googles que traía puestos. Sin más que hacer, avanzó...

_-"Millas y millas sobre aquél dragón rojo, que surcaba los cielos y partía las nubes... Hasta que se detuvo a beber agua y un ruido extraño le llamó la atención. El príncipe fue a ver que sucedía, notando entre todas las cosas una melena rubia..."._

… de una persona que parecía pedir ayuda. Se acercó sin pensarlo. Era una persona envuelta en una chaqueta larga de cuero con piel en el cuello, parecía nervioso y en apuros. Al sentir la presencia de Matt, giró drásticamente mientras mordía de una manera extremadamente sensual su chocolate y sus zafiros se clavaban en las esmeraldas de Matt, quién le miraba atónito...

_-"... al otro príncipe de mirada fuerte y presencia imponente. Él supo que era amor a primera vista, que aunque fuese prohibido él deseaba estar a su lado, sostener su mano, ser besado y abrasado por él. Desde ese segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron... supo que haría cualquier cosa por él, aun si eso significaba morir..."_

Y se acerco más, para poder verlo mas de cerca y darse cuenta que el otro chico era más alto. Sus mejillas ardían. Respiró profundo evitando hacerlo muy evidente, reunió todas sus fuerzas e intentó hablar...

-H-hola... -dijo torpemente- ¿Tienes algún problema? -estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

-¿Problema? Malditos sean esos malditos bastardos... ¡Pues eso es poco! -se recostó de la pared- veras, no me interesa si te importa o no, pero me descargaré contigo ¿entendido? -su tono era imponente como él mismo e iso que las piernas de Matt temblaran, así que se limitó a asentir- Me dirigía a la Universidad de Toronto con unos compañeros, cuando se les ocurrió dejarme a mitad de camino, ya que decidieron cambiar la ruta y no ir a Toronto. ¡Ahora me encuentro aquí varado como un maldito pendejo! -mordió de nuevo su chocolate de _esa_ manera tan particular que este chico tenía.

-¿Dijiste... Toronto? -Matt no lo podía creer, ¡el se dirigía justamente a ese lugar!.

-Pues... -miró a Matt con aire molesto- ¿acaso eres idiota y no escuchaste? -su tono fue rudo y cortante, pero Matt lo ignoró.

-Bueno... yo me dirijo hacia allá. Si quieres te puedo dejar en donde sea que te vallas a quedar... o si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en mi apartamen-

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo? -alzó una ceja y me miró con desprecio.

-¡No! No me refería a eso... es decir, vamos a la misma universidad, ¿por qué no estar juntos? No conozco a nadie en Toronto así que... si no te importa... y si no t- -Matt dejó de hablar. Sus labios no podían decir más nada pues fueron sellados por los del rubio.

-En ese caso... vamos de una vez, el camino es largo. -tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a mi coche, las ubicó en el y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras me hacia señas para sentarme en el asiento del piloto, obedecí como un perro fiel y me senté junto a él- Mi nombre es Mello, no lo olvides, pues no te lo repetiré.

-Gusto en conocerte... Mello... Yo soy Mail, pero puedes decirme Matt -sonreí y arranqué la maquina hacia aquella hermosa ciudad llamada Toronto.

"_¿Qué si fue un error? A el no le importó. Si era su final si había metido la pata o si había hecho algo mal. Confiaba ciegamente en él, estaba enamorado... ¿qué mas iba a hacer?. Sin cuestionar más, sin pensar más, sin mirar atrás. El príncipe partió a al lugar que tanto buscaba... al lugar que anhelaba y anciaba._

_Y si, tal vez sí fue un error..._

_¿pero qué más da?_

_Ya no le importaba nada en absoluto. Ese sería su tiquet a la libertad_

_así el león tuviese que disfrazarse de perro."_

_._

_._

_**Noticias de última hora...**_

_._

_._

"_**Aparentemente un joven mafioso de Inglaterra se encuentra en los Estados Unidos. Tiene la apariencia de un joven de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, una quemadura en su rostro y ojos azules. Es altamente peligroso ya que se encuentra encabezando la lista de los más buscados de Inglaterra. Estén muy atentos, este joven es altamente peligroso a pesar de su corta edad. Es acusado de asesinato, destrucción de propiedad privada, robo, secuestro, asesinato en masa, falsificación de datos, etc."**_

_Una ruidosa TV anunciaba las alarmantes noticias en la sala de la familia Jeevas, mientras rogaban y pedían que nada le ocurriese a su hijo. ¿No sería trágico que se encontrara con dicho criminal?_

_._

_._

¿Y quién hubiera dicho que ayudar a una persona en apuros te ataría la soga al cuello?

¿Será cierto lo que dicen de las apariencias?

¿Qué estas engañan?

* * *

N/A: Las canciones en las qué me inspiré son:

The Mistake -AM Taxi

Tyranny of normality – Papa Roach

Bien .-. no tengo más que decir xDD así que espero que les guste la historia a quienes la lean :3 y perdón si no se entiende mucho D: a ver si me explico, la mayoría de las partes en _italica_ son la versión de la realidad de Matt, donde se ve como un príncipe, un león, un gato y hasta un perro x3. Pronto actualizaré mi otra historia, escribí esta primero porque la otra no me salia D: -y me tardé gracias a que me quitaron mi derecho a usar la PC- :I así que hasta pronto y saludos y disfruten este MELTT ((MelloxMatt))

_-St. Black Rose._


End file.
